Escape
by Phoebe Halliwell
Summary: All Harry wants is a normal life but his past just won't leave him alone however hard he tries. Harry Draco Pairing, mentions of MPREG and it will be slash! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Escape**

Chapter one

Music blared from well placed speakers, men in cages, wearing leather danced in corners; more to the centre of the crowded room were pole dancers, all men. People who were not employed by the bar owner danced on a dance floor near the DJ. The club had been named Glitter and for good reason.

The dancers would all use glitter in their performances and the customers loved it, as you may have guessed Glitter was a male strip club but for other males. Amongst the workers was a boy who hated working there but had accepted it as it paid more money than other jobs and he had not only to support himself but twins.

His real name was Harry Potter but since he had moved into the muggle world, leaving his old life behind he had switched it to Jay Black. His twins had also adopted the name of Black for the time being but he kept their names the same, no need to confuse them when they were so young. They were called Glory, the youngest; she had been born twenty minutes after her brother Gavin.

Harry had left the wizarding world after discovering his pregnancy, the other father, one Draco Malfoy had no idea as his playboy lifestyle had always come first, He didn't know the meaning of an honest relationship, he had been cheating on Harry throughout their relationship of a year. Harry hadn't had a clue until he had walked in on his Draco and Ron as they were going at it. Harry had never looked back and never would either.

Hermione who had been horrified that Ron would hurt Harry so badly had refused to speak to him again, she blamed him for Harry leaving, even she had no idea were he was but she knew about the twins but since the conception she hadn't been told much.

Harry had given birth on his own in a muggle hospital disguised as a woman, both Glory and Gavin had been pronounced healthy and happy and Harry had been discharged three days after giving birth.

He had bought a flat above a chip shop, it was a two bedroom but the second bedroom was more off a box, apart from that their was a small bathroom which was large enough for a shower, sink and toilet but that was it, the rest of the flat was open plan and looked overly cramped with all the toys and clothes scattered around.

As Jay, Harry had two good friends, one Matt who worked with him at the bar and his boyfriend Josh who worked as a store manager; he was the one who looked after the twins while Harry worked.

It was a Friday night and Glitter was heaving with people, I say people purely because, even though they were all were legally men by birth a few were dressed like women. Harry had never found this particular type of homosexuality appealing but he could understand why some people did. His boss Cherry was a former man but you wouldn't know by looking.

Harry was working in a cage on this particular night, he didn't mind this type of work as it meant the punters were struggling to grab him, he was just out of reach of prying hands unlike the pole dancers.

While doing his job Harry tried not to look at the customers, the sight of them only reminded him of what he was doing and he didn't like that reminder, it may seem sort of wrong but he thought of his children and that was what got him through the three nights a week that he had to work.

The other four days he was a waiter in a cheap diner, these two jobs supplied him with enough money to pay all the bills and spoil his twins enough that they had everything they needed and sometimes could get what they wanted.

It was when he glanced over to the bar that he spotted a pair of familiar eyes watching him, the blonde hair had always been a give away but those eyes, so deep and penetrating that any person could get lost in whether they could tolerate the man behind them or not.

Draco Malfoy smirked and raised his glass to him, Harry could barely stand that smirk, he hated it and he didn't have to put up with it. He swept his eyes over the crowd, there was no one else he knew their, Draco must have come alone. This was a relief, it meant he only had to deal with him.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this first chapter, the next chapter is ready to go up, if you like this then review and I'll put it up as soon as I can. xxx

**I've created an MSN group with stories that I can't post on here for whatever reason but alson some of my stories from my Slytherin Snakes acount. the link is in my profile. Check it out. xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Escape**

**Chapter two**

On the hour he was released from the cage and was allowed to go home however much he needed and wanted to do so he had to confront his ex-boyfriend first. At first Harry assumed that finding him would be hard, until that was he found the smug bastard waiting by the staff door round back.

"Well, well, if it isn't Har…"

Harry cut him off by placing a hand over his mouth and pinning him against the wall. Draco retaliated by licking his hand, something that Harry didn't find amusing.

"It's Jay now if you must know; now what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well _Jay _I'm just having fun, no harm in that, never thought that Harry … sorry _Jay _would ever be stripping in a dump like this, in a cage none the less, I knew Voldermorts kink factor would wear off on you one day."

"You're disgusting" Then realising that Draco had the upper hand here he took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "You can't tell anyone I'm here."

"Why not, do you know how much they're offering for your safe return, mind you they don't think you've been kidnapped, they just want people who spot you to tell them."

"You do that and the first thing I'll do is kill you, have you got that?"

"Not very pleasant, I'd ask what happened to you but I think I already know."

"Damn straight, does Dumbledore know it was you who drove me away, does anyone for that matter, expect Ron and Hermione."

"Nope, do you think I want to be sent to Azkaban?"

"You turn me in and I swear I'll tell them."

"Why are you so eager not to go back, you've been gone over a year? They miss you if that's any comfort to you, you're needed at Hogwarts, they're pretty much lost without you."

"I have my own responsibilities, I can't keep saving them, not anymore, it's time they accepted the fact that I'm not coming back."

"Wait, what responsibilities, what is more important than saving the lives of the people you love?"

"Saving the people who love me you mean and that is exactly what I am doing, I'm protecting the two people that I love the most in this world and that is why I'm not going back."

"I'm just curious, but the day you left … you came to tell me something, does that have anything to do with what you're telling me now?"

"Yes, actually it does, but you lost the right to know the day you slept with my best friend. Not to mention countless others, once upon a time I loved you Draco, now all I want from you is for you to leave me alone."

"I loved you too."

"How can you say that? You slept with Ron, Seamus, Blaise, Terry Boot, not to mention half a dozen more and now just over a year later you tell me that you loved me. You lied to me then and your lying to me now, I can't trust a single thing that comes from your mouth. Nothing has changed and I was a fool if I believed that it ever would."

"You don't get it Harry."

"Jay."

"Whatever, you still don't get it, whether you're Harry Potter the saviour of the wizarding world or Jay the stripper, personally I'd be the former but that's your choice. The point is I did love you, even if I didn't realise it at the time, I've never felt anything close o what I felt when I was with you."

"That isn't my problem but it certainly explains a lot. You realise that this changes nothing, I don't want you in my life."

"Good thing about this feeling, I can tell when your hiding something from me, like now, your trying to blame me for you having to leave everything behind, well maybe on some level it is my fault but there is something else, another factor involved."

"Like maybe my best friend betraying me, there is no way that you can get inside my head so please don't try. I'm tired and have to work tomorrow afternoon so please excuse me."

"You really think now I've found you that I'm going to et you go that easily, I really don't think so, you were the best thing that ever happened to me."

"You screwed up Draco, you really think that I'm just going to kiss you and forgive you just like that, forget it and from now on leave me alone."

"You really have been gone a long time if you've forgotten how determined I can be." Harry however wasn't listening; he had left and like a Slytherin Draco followed him, all the back to his apartment.

* * *

Hope you ike this, please review. xxx

**I've created an MSN group with stories that I can't post on here for whatever reason but alson some of my stories from my Slytherin Snakes acount. the link is in my profile. Check it out. xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Harry climbed the stairs being none the wiser to Draco's Slytherin tricks. He opened his front door quietly and found Josh curled up on the sofa asleep, Matt was due around later, the two were having trouble finding a place to stay and they often slept on Harry's sofa in return from a little help babysitting and help with the bills, not to mention the groceries.

He tiptoed through the living room and opened the door to the second bedroom and peered inside at the twins who were sleeping peacefully. He then moved into his room, pulled off his leathers and fell into bed and was asleep almost instantly.

The following morning Harry followed his normal everyday routine. He got up and feed the twins, during that process Matt and Josh woke up and cooked breakfast, not only for them but for Harry as well. The twins were then lain down on a play matt where they would keep themselves amused for a while during which time Harry would eat.

He wasn't due to work until that evening at Glitter so he and matt were taking Glory and Gavin to the park while Josh went to work. It was a lot of work organizing to take out the two youngsters but finally they were both strapped in and ready to go.

Matt helped down three flights of stairs and out onto the sidewalk before realising that the bottles that he had prepared had been left upstairs so he ran up to get them leaving Harry very much alone.

"Fancy running into you again" A smooth voice drawled from behind him, Harry froze, not daring to turn around.

"Please just go." Harry said not facing the blonde, it was as if not looking at him would also shield the children from him but Harry was slim, too slim to conceal a double buggy from view.

"Who do the rugrat's belong to?" Draco asked not really noticing the blonde hair on Glory or Gavin's silver eyes. He had always been smart but not very quick on the uptake.

"The rugrat's as you call them are my children. You wanted to know what I was hiding from you, this is it" Draco was silent, trying to absorb the news somewhat unsuccessfully. "Now you know why I left, I want you out of our lives, I never want to see or hear from you again and if any one comes looking for us here from my old life then I'll hurt you."

"Harry …"

"Jay!"

"Fine, Jay, you can't cut me out, they are just as much mine as yours."

"No, they aren't." Harry snapped as Matt came back and eyeing the two suspiciously. "You slept with a number of my friends so you can't say anything about them being yours as well as mine."

"Please …Jay, I never knew …"

"You expect me to give you more chances … no friggin way, just crawl back into whatever hole you came out off."

"I think you should go now mister, jay obviously doesn't want to talk to you."

"And who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I'm his friend, now bug off."

"Those children are half mine and I deserve to see them, whether _Jay _wants me to or not." Draco snapped, Harry just glared at him for all he was worth.

"Stay away from me and my children, you have never been in their lives and you never will be, where I came from will never affect them, ever."

"You can't deny who they are."

"Watch me."

"I'll contact Dumbledore, I'll tell him where you are, what happened."

"You wouldn't dare, not with the role you played."

"I really have nothing to lose Har-Jay."

"You know what I really wouldn't put it past you to do something like that; you're that kind of selfish person that you'd sacrifice other people's happiness for your own."

"I told you Harry, I loved you."

"Past tense." Harry snapped not realising the use of his name. Matt was looking between the two as they argued. "That is so typical of you, besides maybe you should have thought about your feelings for me before you slept with two of my best friends!"

"Wait, did he just call you Harry?"

"Yes, I'll explain later, just could you take the twins upstairs, I don't want them to hear this. Can you manage on your own?"

"Sorry Jay, I'll take them to the park and meet you there otherwise I'll see you back here in an hour or so."

"Okay, be careful with them."

Harry then turned to Draco and motioned for him to go up the stairs; he didn't want a public show on the road side. Once they had entered the poky flat Draco sat down without being offered and began to speak in his defence.

"I know it was wrong but I was seventeen at the time, I was confused and couldn't understand my feelings. How was I to know that what I felt for you was love?"

"That isn't an excuse, I knew I loved you, I was pregnant Draco, I was seventeen and expecting a baby. How do you think finding out about your dirty little secrets was going to affect me? Did you actually think I'd accept it?"

"No, I never meant for you to find out."

"And that makes it alright?"

"No, but last night, when I saw you I couldn't believe it, I felt the same way I had when we were together a year ago. I will get you back Harry, no matter how low I have to stoop to do it."

"Do you really think that forcing me into anything will make me except you into our lives?"

"I don't know, I'm just so confused. When I saw you last night it was great, but now …"

"You thought it would be great, get together again, no strings attached? Damn shame that you're such an imbecile that you didn't even want to know if I had a boyfriend or other commitments."

"That isn't fair and you know it!"

"You don't deserve fair Draco, not after what you put me though."

"What I put you though? How about when you ran away? Ho do you think I felt?"

"I'm sure you deserved every moment of the pain you felt."

"Since when did you become so bitter?"

"The day I found the love of my life in bed with my best friend maybe?"

"Get over it Harry, it was a year ago, we all make mistakes. You can't just keep throwing that back in my face, you have to realise that maybe, just maybe that the only reason you do is to remind yourself why you shouldn't come back to me."

"Like there aren't a million other reasons not to."

"Fine but I'm not going away, not now that I know, you're stuck with me and one way or another you'll come back to the wizarding world."

"I'll never go back, now get out of my house and if I ever and I mean ever see you again then I will personally make sure that you never see the light of day again."

Draco did not go quietly but fortunately Harry knew his neighbour well, he was a beefy man but he was nice enough and he almost threw Draco down the stairs.

* * *

I'm glad you're enjoying this but I can't help but notice that I had 132 hits for this story and only five reviews! It's nice to know so many people read my work though. Please review this chapter. xxx 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

When he was assured that Draco wouldn't come back that day he set about throwing his things into a bag, then moving onto the twins belongings. He'd have to give up his jobs of course but they could start again somewhere and when they had enough money they could get a plane ticket each and go somewhere that no one would ever find them.

When Matt arrived home this was the scene that greeted him, the flat was a mess and things were scattered everywhere in Harry's rush to pack. He took the twins from the buggy and put them in front of the couch to play with their toys before he went to find Harry who was in the bedroom.

"Jay, what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving; I can't stay here, not now he's found me."

"You can't just keep running, he'll keep finding you."

"No he won't, he's a playboy and he's a prat, his sister had the twins for us and now he just does as he pleases, sleeps with whoever he wants, he never wanted Glory or Gavin."

"Why did he call you Harry?"

"I changed my name so no one would be able to follow me, I wanted to leave it all behind and I did, until now."

"And who is Dumbledore, that guy mentioned his name?"

"Sort of like my grandfather I suppose, he doesn't know about the twins and I don't want him to, he's a little off in the head. I don't want my children involved in that."

"Please, don't go, we can do something to make it go away."

"I can't stay, I'm really sorry. Tell Cherry I'm sorry as well, and Sam at the diner."

"Where will you go?"

"Anywhere, I'll figure it out, I always do. I have some money stored away; I can make it work again. If he comes back then tell him I'm gone."

"Can you not at least tell me where you're going or your name, just so I can keep in touch with you?"

"No, I'll miss you but I can't, he has ways of finding out and I don't want you hurt, you can have this place, the rents paid for another month. Take care of yourself."

"I can't believe that you're doing this."

"Nether can I, I never thought I'd have to." They smiled at each other for a moment and Harry kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. "Do what you want with what I've left; I'm taking my car so you don't have to worry about that. I'll keep in contact with you if I can."

"Be careful Jay, look after Glory and Gavin, they're great kids."

"I know, thank you. Will you help me get downstairs?"

"Sure."

Matt struggled down the stairs with all the bags while Harry carried both of the twins. Soon they were strapped into their car seats and all the bags were in the boot.

Harry couldn't believe that he was doing this. Ten month old babies shouldn't have to be put through this because their father was incapable of finding somewhere safe and secure for them to grow up.

Merlin only knows what affect all the moving was having on them, at least he didn't have to worry about changing their names as he hadn't told Draco what they were called. As he drove he tried to think up another name for himself, he had to dump Jay, he just didn't know who to become.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this, please review. Thanks xxx. 

Thank you to all those who have reviewed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

It was after a full three hours driving that he came up with a name, Wyatt. It was perfect and had no connection with his past at all. He pulled in at the next service station along the motorway as the twins were hungry and he couldn't exactly feed them in the car while he was driving.

He decided to treat them and along with sandwiches he bought cake and chocolate for them to enjoy and they certainly enjoyed it. They did so much that it took Harry a further half an hour to clean them both up.

It was almost dark when they finished up and the twins had fallen asleep in their buggy, they were the picture of innocence sitting there. Deciding that they should stop in the travel inn that had been built accompanying the service station he headed back to the car to collect a couple of bags.

They checked in with relative ease although he was sure that the woman at the reception desk thought he was paranoid as he asked her not to tell anyone that they were staying here if asked. He couldn't be too careful, especially with Draco trying to follow him.

Draco meanwhile had returned to Harry's old flat and confronted Matt upon where he h gone. "What do you mean left?"

"I mean left, as in tried to get away from you."

"Do you have any clue where he went?"

"Nope, he didn't say anything, mainly because he said he didn't want me to get hurt if you came looking."

"He's delusional if he thinks that I'd hurt someone … physically."

"Well that's the impression that I got now please leave or I'll be forced to call the police."

"He's in danger, well not so much danger but unaware of what's going on, we were too busy arguing and besides that I hadn't actually gone in search of him to tell him. I need to inform him of things that you have no idea about and probably will never know."

"Sorry I'm not following."

"I knew you wouldn't but I need to find him."

"I told you I don't know where he is, he said he wanted to start all over again, away from you and no one could know where so you wouldn't find him."

"If Harry doesn't want to be found then he won't be, you don't know him like I do, I went to school with him, I dated him for over a year. If he calls then …"

"He said he would."

"What?"

"He said he'd call us, my boyfriend and me."

"Did he say when?"

"No, just that he would, but he might not."

"Okay, but if he does then call me on this number" Draco pulled out a card with his name and number on it. Matt looked at it suddenly remembering the name.

"You're a Malfoy, what does a Malfoy want with Jay Back?"

"This Malfoy doesn't follow his father's footsteps and won't. I want to help him but I can't unless I know where he is."

Back at the travel inn that Harry had booked himself into he had settled Glory and Gavin into a double crib supplied by the hotel. Feeling rather lonely and in need of a chat he picked up the phone and called his old flat.

It was Josh who answered, "Hello."

"Hey it's Jay."

"Oh hi, how are you, Matt said you left in a hurry this morning."

"Yeah, my past caught up with me."

"It's a shame, we'll miss you."

"I'm missing you already to tell you the truth."

"You could always come back."

"No I couldn't, it's too hard, now that he knows I'm there."

"Well talking of being somewhere, where are you?"

"A travel inn, I don't want to say too much more but I'm safe and warm and so are the twins, we'll be alright, we always are."

"Alright, don't be a stranger Jay."

"I won't." Harry hung up and fell back on the bed. Without bothering to even undress himself he fell asleep on top of the covers.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. Please review, I want five before I update again. Peace out xxx. 


	6. Chapter 6

Escape

Chapter six

Morning came all too soon, Glory was the first to wake and her crying awoke Gavin who in turn woke Harry. He changed them and dressed them. Glory in a pair of pink trousers with a white t-shirt that read 'my name's Glory but daddy calls me princess.' Gavin was put in denim dungarees and a red-t-shirt.

He took his time and took them both down for breakfast, the three of them ate fruit and cereal, and in the case of the twins milk. They managed to eat a peaceful breakfast with the odd customer cooing over Glory and Gavin; they were after all very cute.

"Are you going to keep running from me forever?" Draco said sitting down opposite him and helping himself to toast.

"Are you going to keep following me when all I want to do is to get rid of you?"

"Look I didn't come here to argue or to drag you home, I've come to both try and convince you and warn you."

"About what exactly, Voldermorts going to attack and the worlds in peril … news flash, not my problem."

"Your selfishness surprises me Harry, once there was a time when you'd drop everything to come to help someone even if they hated you."

"Situations change, I've change."

"Clearly"

"Look what is I that you want? I need to get moving, I can't hand around here all day."

"I'm guessing you know all about prophecies."

"Of course" Harry said sighing.

"I'm glad you went missing by the way?"

"What …what on earth does that have to do with prophecies? Join the dots please, our children make more sense than you do right now."

"If you hadn't left while you were pregnant then the Dark Lord would have tried to kill both you and our children while you were all too weak to defend yourselves, there is a prophecy of the great power of the children born of he of the famous scar. "

"What did it entail exactly?"

"That the first born children would hold greater power than the world has ever seen."

"So no one knows about the twins." Draco shook his head. "Good, here's what we do then, you keep this a secret and I'll disappear."

"You've got to be joking, have you been listening to anything that I've been saying? I'm not losing you!"

"You don't have a choice, if you were thinking that telling me this would through e into your arms and have me begging you to protect us your wrong, if anything it's made me more determined to get away from the wizarding world and more importantly you."

"I can't just forget you, or the fact that we have children together, I want to be wit you, I want to see them grow up. I want to be apart of their lives!"

"Just because you're a Malfoy don' think because you want it that you'll get it, in fact I think this is a brilliant wake up call, you want your family but your family doesn't want you. Deal with that, you want a family go and start one with someone else."

"I don't want anyone else, I want you and I want the twins."

"You don't even know their names."

"You haven't told me."

"You forfeited your right to them when you slept with Ron…"

"See there you go, bringing that up, why can't you let it go."

"Because I want to keep reminding you how much you hurt me."

"Please Harry, give me another chance."

"You only want me because you can't have me, if you get me back then it will only be a matter of time until your interests waver at the next gorgeous man who walks past."

"I can't promise you that I'll never look at another guy Harry, I can however promise to be faithful to you."

"I don't trust you to keep your promises Draco, you never have before, I doubt you've changed that dramatically over the year."

"Goddamn it! Harry, listen to me, I love you."

"Well if I could hate you I would."

"Does that mean that you still love me?"

"Yes and it makes me sick to the stomach."

"Let me come with you, I won't ask for much, just please … let me be with you."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"You can't keep me away, I'm their father."

"Legally you are yes, doesn't mean that you have the right to be."

"Is their anything I can say to make you change your mind?"

"No."

"Then you leave me with no choice."

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as Draco finished his toast and stood up to leave.

"The only think I can think of to keep you with me."

"I'll never go willingly and you know it."

"True, but I will have you and our children."

Draco left, Harry's heart was beating so fast he thought he was going to have a panic attack. As soon as humanly possible he bundled the twins into their car seats, putting his entire luggage in the boot and drive.

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review, five reviews and you get another chapter, so the more people who review the quicker the next chapter comes out. xxx 


	7. Chapter 7

Escape

Chapter seven

He didn't know where he was heading all he knew was that he had to get as far away from that place as soon as possible. He had a fairly good idea how Draco had tracked him to that place. It meant he couldn't call Josh or Matt any more but to keep Draco from him and the twins it was worth it.

Draco meanwhile was heading up to Hogwarts castle to confront Dumbledore who had no idea that the twins existed or that Draco had been in contact with his golden boy.

When Draco Malfoy burst into his office he assumed that he had suffered an attack from deatheaters as he was supposed to be with a group of Order members completing their assignments.

"What has happened? Did many die?"

This had been the most asked question in the past year, such a sentence should never have passed from so many lips but it had and it was all because the hero was gone and the wizarding world was therefore in disarray. Over a hundred wizards had been out on the task of finding him but when boy wonder wanted to disappear he really did.

"I found Harry." Draco said clearly and slowly so that the headmaster would both hear and understand him. The old wizards eyes went wide and Draco appeared to have left him speechless, a stance that he had not seen him in, in years, possibly even decades.

"That is a very cruel joke Mr Malfoy, I am ashamed of you." Dumbledore replied hardly daring to believe what his ears were hearing, was it possible? So many assumed that Harry was dead or even if he was a live, would never return again.

"It isn't a joke, I've seen him, I've spoken to him, he has two children, twins whose name I do not know." Draco said in the same clear and slow voice as before. "he will hate me forever for telling you this, when I found him he fled again, he doesn't want to come back but the prophecy is coming true."

"Therefore we must return him to the safety of the castle." Albus summed up. "I doubt however that Harry would come willingly, I would go to him myself but I am getting old, Sirius is dead and Remus is in France, I cannot think of anyone else."

"I tried my hardest to bring him back Sir, he won't listen to me."

"You are little more than an enemy to him, why would he have listened to you?"

"Because I am the father of the twins Sir, he left after he discovered I had been cheating on him, we love each other although at this time he is unwilling to admit his feelings."

"For good reason. I have half a mind to send you to Azkaban for this, I cannot believe that you kept that from me for so long, why did Harry not tell me, I thought that he knew that he could confide in me or at least Ron or Hermione."

"If it helps he told Hermione that he was pregnant, he wouldn't have confided in Ron seeing as it was him that I was sleeping with when he found me."

"You are a prize fool Mr Malfoy, but I believe that your intentions are true, you say that you love him?"

"I always felt strongly but I was confused, I never knew what it meant but now I do and I want him back. Will you help me or do I have to do it myself?"

"Of course I'm going to help you, anything to get Harry back safe and sound, do you know what the twins are called?"

"He never said, he didn't want me to know I guess."

By the time Harry pulled over so the twins could be fed it was just after noon, the stopped at a little chef that was moderately busy but not cramped. Although it most likely would have been better if it had been, meant he would have been harder to find.

He was seated in the middle of the room, one other loud family sat two tables away and they were the closest. Harry ordered suitable meals for all of them, mainly ice-cream and milk for the twins; he swore that when they settled down again he was going to have to give them healthy meals ad nothing but to make up for the lack of proper nutrition.

The best h could do was give them some of his potato wedges and even that wasn't ideal. For about the millionth time he cursed Draco for having made them do this. He realised that it wasn't his fault entirely but for now all Harry could do was shove all the blame on to him, after all it was the only thing making him feel better.

The waiter that served them was young and had a bad case of acne, he tripped over his own words and feet but Harry didn't have any problem with this until he found out the reason he was so nervous. When the bill came the waiter lingered a while, his eyes swept over his face, mainly his forehead where he spotted the infamous scar that revealed his identity.

"I knew it, you are Harry Potter." He said happily, "Will you sign my t-shirt?"

"Look, I'm sorry, I can't, you can't tell anyone that I've been here … what's your name?"

"Kyle Shunpike." He said proudly, "My cousin talks about you all the time, he told me I could never meet you 'cos I was a squib."

"Okay Kyle, can you give me a hand out to the car? I'll give you an autograph if you do."

He agreed, unfortunately however he didn't get his autograph, he did however get his memory modified and a slap on the back of the head for complicating his life further plus for making him do something that he hadn't had to do in a long time. Use magic, he had become quite accomplished at wandless magic before he fled Hogwarts and a simply memory charm wasn't a problem, what was the problem was the fact that Dumbledore would be able to trace it.

He made sure both Glory and Gavin were safely strapped in and set of as fast as the speed limit would allow, trying o flee the place where he could be traced to last. He wanted to conceal his scar but that would mean more magic and he had to avoid that at all costs. He refused to go back to the way that his life had been. He couldn't be manipulated by Draco any longer, his children would not grow up being loved and adored by any one but him.

Was it too much to ask for a relatively normal life, no magical messes and especially no cheating boyfriends or deceiving friends? Why could he not settle down somewhere where nobody knew his name, so that he could live out the remainder of his life in peace? Clearly for the famous Harry Potter that was fair too much to ask.

* * *

I know my last chapter for this wasn't brilliant so I hope this is a little better, please review. As soon as I get five I'll update again so the more reviewsI get the faster Iupdate. xxx 


	8. Chapter 8

Escape

Chapter eight

Dumbledore, Draco and about three other order members had apperated to the Little Chef where Harry had last used magic and began their search. They soon found the only person with magical relations and sat them down. Even for Dumbledore the memory charm placed upon him was far too deeply imbedded to mess around with, it would only mentally hurt him and he'd most likely die as a result. The headmaster was willing to bet that Harry knew this. He therefore knew that they were close behind him.

"What do we do now?" Draco asked Dumbledore who stood by the road side watching as the cars past one by one.

"We wait, that is all we can do." He said with a tireless edge to his voice that Draco attempted to ignore with complete success.

"Wait, where does this road go?"

"It goes towards Scotland, why?"

"Hiding in plain sight"

"What?"

"He's going to Scotland where Hogwarts is, maybe he thinks that by staying close to the magical community but involving himself in it we won't find him, who in there right mind would suspect that he would live in … what's the muggle town near Hogsmead?"

"Grantown-on-Spey"

"Right, who would suspect him of staying there?"

"No one, but what makes you think that he's headed there?"

"My intuition I guess, he was raised by muggles and he told me once that to escape from the Dursley's he would often hide in plain sight."

"Still the smart one, that's my Harry"

"But he's not your Harry anymore Sir, he's no one's Harry."

"Too true Mr Malfoy, too true."

Harry was indeed headed that way, it was a small community but a nice environment to live in and raise children in. It was perfect for them a hopefully he could remain there for at least a couple of years before anyone found him. However he wasn't to be so lucky.

There was one hotel in Grantown, it was not in the one high-street but admits the cute picture perfect houses, it had once, Harry assumed, been a large manor house owned by the richer families of the area before it was transformed into a hotel. It was called the Coppice Hotel and like the surrounding houses it was almost the type of house that you would find on the front of a postcard.

He would contact the estate agent tomorrow and go job hunting while also looking around for a good nursery. He had it al worked out in his head as he pulled up the gravel driveway leading to the hotel. He was working it all out in his head as he parked up and removed the buggy from the boot so he could move the sleeping twins into it without waking them.

Seeing that he was having a little trouble one of the desk clerks came out to assist him by taking his luggage. He checked him and took him to his room, provided was a double cot that was trimmed with lace and the blankets were silk, the desk clerk looked a little started, he certainly hadn't put it there.

He left soon after; Harry assured him that it was ok. He out the twins inside sat down upon the bed and began to cry. All he wanted was to be left alone, he couldn't even have that. Why couldn't he just escape, why did life have to be so damn difficult for him?

"I'm sorry for upsetting you." A smooth voice drawled as the owner sat next to Harry, close enough to provide comfort but far enough away so that Harry would not fell invaded once more. "Dumbledore is waiting downstairs for you."

"I can't do this Draco, I can't go back."

"You have to, we need you."

"No you don't. I'm staying here, I'm going to get a job, buy a house and live here. All I want is to fit into a normal town and not have to worry about when I'm going to be attacked next. It isn't fair, I'm almost nineteen years old, I've raised our children well so far, and I can't go back."

"Is that why you refuse to let me go back to you? Because I'm part of the magical world and excepting me would be like accepting that world to?"

"Yes and don't tell me that isn't the case, I won't go back Draco, Albus can do or say whatever he wants but it won't make the slightest bit of difference because I won't go back to that. I deserve more."

"You do and so do … what are their names? You never told me."

"This one is Gory" he motioned to the sleeping girl and then pointing to the little boy who stirred he said "and that's Gavin."

"They're perfect, I wouldn't want your life inflicted upon them but that's the point together we can protect them better."

"I was protecting them just fine before you showed up." Harry snapped irritably. He didn't want to talk to Draco right now; he wanted to curl into a ball and go to sleep. "Can I make one request?"

"I'm sure you can."

"I promise not to bolt again, but I would very much like to get some sleep, it's been a long day." Harry said yawning, it wasn't fake either, it was very much legitimate.

"I'm sure that can be arranged, your not superman after all."

"Some people think I am."

"But not me, your just a boy." Then after a while as Harry lay down and closed his eyes, Draco watching him with a loving stare he was asked, by Harry himself

"Stay with me tonight."

"Anything" Was the reply and Draco lay down next to Harry, placed an arm around his waist and they fell asleep together, wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

Okay, things have got a little complicated since the Half-Blood Prince book was released, I'm going through a phase where I hate both Snape and Draco, (they were previously my favourite characters). I had always known that who had died would die (I'm not ruining it for those who haven't finishing the book yet) but it's still a big shock. Still I am trying my best to get my stories out even though I'm ready to make Harry strangle Draco and possibly Snape! Please don't forget to review, five gets the next chapter up. xxxxxxxx 


	9. Chapter 9

Escape

Chapter nine

Harry went down to breakfast the next morning without Draco who was sill fast asleep. He carried glory and led Gavin by the hand, he was somewhat unsurprised when he found his breakfast companion to be Albus Dumbledore himself. The headmaster folded up the paper he had been reading and his blue eyes twinkled at Harry in a way they hadn't done since he had left.

"Before you demand my presence at Hogwarts I would like to say that I won't be going back, I'm staying here, well not here specifically, I'm going to get a job and a nice house here, I'm not going back and nothing you can say is going to change that."

"You have two very beautiful children, what are their names?"

"Glory and Gavin, did you hear what I said?"

"Yes, loud and clear, I understand why as well and I am ready to except your decision for the time being on a number of conditions."

"Like"

"You help us organize and then participate in battle, I ask for nothing more from you than that. You are our strongest weapon against the Dark Lord."

"Since when were you too afraid to say his name?"

"Since you left Harry, we've all been scared."

"I'm not a weapon to be used at your will Albus, I won't participate in battle, I could die and I could never leave my children."

"Then you must please come back and announce your presence in the wizarding world, it might scare the Dark Lord enough to give us an advantage."

"And put the twins at risk, you have to be joking."

"You have two options Harry, I will leave you to dwell on them but you have to follow through on one or the other."

"If you would just leave me alone I wouldn't have to make any choices."

Dumbledore didn't reply he just got up in left which apparently was the cue for Draco to run in, it was clear that he had dressed in a hurry, he was in bare feet, jeans were fine but his shirt wasn't done up all the way, Harry had to admit he looked quite good but he couldn't help but laugh.

"Did you miss me that much?" he asked trying to keep a straight face.

"I thought- I thought you'd…"

"Run off again?"

"Yeah"

"Well as I said last night I'm not going to keep running, I want to be left alone and I expect you lot to respect that, Dumbledore however seems to have other plans for me."

"What did he say?" Draco asked sitting down and pouring himself a cup of coffee and helping himself to toast.

"That I had two options, fight in battle or come back and announce my presence to scare Voldermort." Harry said summing up his entire conversation, in truth he wanted neither of these but then again it didn't seem like he had an option. Albus would get his way sooner or later, he always seemed to, he just didn't want to give the headmaster that sort of satisfaction.

"So, what are you going to do?" Draco asked fighting the urge to take Harry's hand in his own, this wasn't the place and he shouldn't in front of the children.

"I don't know, I don't seem that I have a choice, maybe I should just go back."

"I know he's pushed you into a corner on this one but it isn't fair that you should give up your dreams, I'd settle for a compromise if you're willing to listen."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Well why not do as he asks and fight in the battle destroy the Dark Lord and then we can disappear and no one will ever come looking for us again."

"That's a nice plan but you're over looking one critical factor."

"Which is?"

"I could die in the battle."

"You won't die; you're stronger than any wizard I've ever known, including Tom."

"You don't know that, I'm not as strong as everyone thinks, why would I have run away if I was?" Then after a short pause where the four of them finished breakfast, the twins making a lot of mess and meriting a wash and a change of clothes. "Draco, could you give me a hand, these two needs to be cleaned up."

"Sure, but on one condition."

"Draco, they're your children, you will help me look after them condition free."

"I was only going to say that you have to let me take them shopping, I want to spoil them." Harry looked as if he was considering that for a moment but nodded none the less before standing up. Draco did the same and hugged him before he could pick up either of the twins. Before either of them knew it they were kissing, who had started it neither seemed to know or care but they remained in each others embrace, the other gust staring quite openly.

When they released each other Harry was blushing, why he did not know, dancing at Glitter he had had a lot more people staring and he'd done worse things than kiss. However he hadn't done them with Draco, this boy somehow held a power of him, one so strong he couldn't resist it.

Draco took Gavin and Harry took Glory up to his room where the two played out the role of happy family, they bathed and dressed the twins and then prepared themselves for the shopping trip ahead. With no more worrying about being discovered by Albus Dumbledore he could use magic, Harry found this quicker and easier than doing it the muggle way. They were ready to leave in forty minutes, but it wasn't all due to the use of magic, it was because he had help, it was because Draco was there.

He seemed to have taken his role as a father in his stride even though he had not very long to become accustomed to it. Harry was wondering if it was all to good to be true and was a little concerned that Draco could betray them. Did he really want to put himself and now the twins at risk of being hurt again? Did he really have a choice in the matter? He doubted that he did.

Just looking at Draco reminded Harry of what he had done, he didn't want to trust him but he did, he didn't want to be spending time with him, but he was and he didn't want to see the twins happy in his company but they were.

His life was never a happy ever after, it wasn't possible, whenever something good happened something would go horribly wrong and someone would end up dying, one day it was going to be him. He couldn't bare the thought of leaving the twins but if something happened and he did he wanted to do something to make sure he had peace of mind. He wanted to be sure that wherever they were, whoever looked after them they would be well taken care of. He couldn't think of a better person that Draco and there lay the problem.

Draco Malfoy was a notorious playboy by nature, did he have it in him to be a father full time, or would he leave them as soon as he got bored. It was in his nature to do so.

The inner debate continued as they strolled down the high-street, Draco pushing the buggy as they neared the only shop in Grantown that sold baby clothes.

"You don't have to do this Draco."

"I know but I want to."

They spent all day spending money, it was never ending, outfit after outfit but both Glory and Gavin loved it. They had a romantic lunch in a corner café and then took the twins to the park. Harry couldn't have asked for a more perfect day and by the end of it he knew what he had to do.

"Draco, we have to go back."

"To the hotel?"

"No, to Hogwarts."

"Why?"

"Because we can't keep fooling ourselves, playing happy families here won't last forever because I have unfinished business, you're the one who inflicted me upon them again and therefore you have to face the consequences of going so."

"What are you talking about?"

"You spoke to Dumbledore, you made him give me my choices, you could have kept your mouth shut but you didn't."

"Would we have this if I had?"

"Probably not, but I would have been alive."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going into battle against Voldermort and you have to stay here."

"No way, I'm coming with you, I'll help you."

"Who's going to look after the twins? They need at least one father alive to take care of them, it can't be me."

"Harry, please, there has to be another way around this."

"There isn't."

"I'll talk to Dumbledore, we'll work something out."

"You've already done enough of that, I want you to do back to the hotel and I want you to stay there until someone comes for you."

"I can't do this without you Harry; I can't raise them on my own."

"It gets easier, it was hard for me at first but it does get a lot easier."

"Do you really trust me to do this?"

"No and that's the honest answer but there is no one else I would have to raise my children. I want you to promise me that they will never have the fame that I did and I want you to promise that they will never have to do the things that I did or see the things that I have."

"I promise."

"Good, thank you. Keep them safe."

Harry kissed Draco for what could possible be for the time, when Harry pulled away the blonde was crying, he kissed the twins one at a time and told them good bye. Then without looking back he walked off and apperated back to Hogwarts, he was in tears himself by the time he arrived.

* * *

Hope you liked this, don't forget to review, five reviews gets the next chapter out.xxxxxxx

P.S - I'm working on a storie the follows on from book six so apart from Escape, which I have finished, my stories will be going a little slower but I promise you that it will beworth it in the end. xxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Escape

Chapter ten

Dumbledore was there to greet him, Harry needed no explanation to the question he had been about to ask so he jumped straight to the answer.

"Draco has them, if I don't survive then you are to leave them all alone, I won't have either Glory or Gavin leading the life that I led."

"I think I need to show you something." Dumbledore said motioning or Harry to follow him, which he did even if it was a little reluctantly.

Harry knew better than to question the headmaster, so when they arrived at his office he went in, when Albus removed his pensive he just sat before him and stared. When Sybil Trelawney formed above the pensive Harry just listened to what she said knowing there would be a point to him hearing this.

"From he who has the power to destroy the Dark Lord will come two children born on the same day one will be a great force of good and the other a great source of evil. Together no one will challenge them but apart they challenge each other. Both so powerful that the magic coursing through their veins is an unstoppable force of the side they represent."

"No" Harry said as his divination teacher returned to the pensive. "My children will not play a part in this, I won't allow it."

"You may not have a choice."

"How dare you, I won't allow you to mess up their lives the way you messed up mine."

"I only tried to do what is right by you Harry, I am sorry that you feel that way."

"Screw you, if I die today I want you to know that I died hating you."

With that Harry stormed off, in the entrance hall the entire side of good had accumulated to witness whether the rumours were true. When Harry appeared at the stop of the marble staircase everyone cheered him. He could see Ron, Hermione, Severus, Remus and other faces from his childhood that he had long since forgotten about.

He felt a sickening feeling in his stomach when he saw that Ron was smiling at him, as he reached the bottom of the stairs he charged over to Ron and punched him in the noise. The shock of it had him falling to the ground cradling a broken nose.

"You bastard, how dare you stand there and be happy that I'm back, you're the reason I left." Everyone who had been trying to help Ron by either trying to heal his nose or holding Harry back stepped back look at the red head in shock and disbelief.

"I never …"

"Save it, as I said to Dumbledore, if I die today, I die hating you."

"Harry …" it was Hermione "I'm so glad that your back." Harry embraced her in his arms and there they remained, no one was helping Ron, he got up and hobbled away to the hospital wing so he wasn't any where.

"I die loving you Mione, you've always been a friend to me, I will take him with me, I need you to do me a favour though okay."

"Anything"

"Draco is looking after Glory and Gavin, my children. When this is all over, if I die or cannot go to him myself I want you to go to him and tell him okay. I don't trust anyone else."

"Of course, I'll do anything for you."

"I know."

He then addressed the troops giving them battle instructions, when he had finished someone raised their hand, he was young and reminded Harry of his transfiguration teacher.

"Yes"

"I was just wondering, you never mentioned when we'd be doing this and how your going to get the Dark Lord to show up."

"I'm going to send him a message."

"Who's the messenger?" Severus interrupted looking sceptical as he feared it might be him.

"Me, I'm connected to him, he's been able to send me messages and be inside my head why not reverse that, I've done it before."

"So, when do we do this?"

"Now, get ready."

They all scurried off into positions as Harry sat down, closed his eyes and concentrated. It wasn't long until he felt the link between them start to tingle, he hadn't used it in a while, Voldermort hadn't either, he could feel it working, he could feel their thoughts flowing as one. Harry focused on one particular thought, of him killing Voldermort and he knew that Tom had seen his own demise as he could hear him laughing.

Harry was a little unnerved when he heard his voice in his head, so startled that he opened his eyes to make sure that he wasn't standing before him, this broke the connection but he had heard him, loud and clear. "I'm coming to get you Potter!"

"GET RERADY!" Harry shouted "INCOMING!"

The unmistakeable sound of apperating deatheaters could be heard before spells replaced it, Harry watched from the great hall as people died, he watched for Voldermort, but he wasn't there or at least Harry couldn't see him.

Dumbledore came down the stairs to join in the battle, fashionably late, Harry watched him leave only half regretting what had passed between them. It was then that red eyes glowed behind him; he saw them in the reflection of the glass and spun around as he was confronted by Voldermort.

"Finally, I'm going to get to kill you." Tom sneered.

"Not if I kill you first." Harry sneered back in reply.

"As cocky as ever I see."

"As ugly as ever I see."

"I won't tolerate your insolence brat."

"And I won't tolerate you ruining my life any more."

"I've ruined your life? I feel a sense of pride coming on."

"If you kill me today I'll take you with me."

"You can try."

"Like you tried to kill me so many times and failed."

"Your death is long over due Potter."

"As is yours Riddle."

Wands would be no good in this fight, Harry knew this, Tom knew this … what were they going to fight with, in the silence that followed Harry drew back his fist and slammed it into Tom's nose. This seemed to distract him long enough for Harry to run, he ran into the entrance hall and summoned Godric's sword, the only weapon he had been taught to yield.

Tom didn't take long to recover from the blow that Harry had delivered but he was happy to see that a streak of blood was trickling from Tom's nose. "I never thought it would be this easy." Harry said and Tom scowled at him.

"You'll regret that Potter."

"I regret a lot of thing's, that is not one of them I'm afraid."

"Avada Kedavera." Voldermort shouted, Harry put up a shield charm and put the sword in the way of the curse. It reflected off of him on to Voldermort who absorbed it and then fired again at Harry who did not have time to reflect the curse or protect himself from it.

He did not die straight away however, he fell to his knees gasping for breath, Voldermort was struggling as well but he found strength enough to laugh, a cruel mocking laugh that sent shivers of horror coursing through Harry's body.

Unable to stand it he gathered up his remaining bit of strength and swung his sword at Voldermort, the laughter died from his face as his head rolled to the floor, separated from his body, the eyes staring lifeless and dead. Harry felt himself dying, he thought of his children and the fact that he would never see them again and he cried, the tears fell from his eyes as his body fell to the ground.

* * *

I love the new system on it's brilliant, I was looking at my stats for this chapter and I was quite surprised and honoured that I had 200 hits for the last chapter alone and over 5000 overall but I only had three reviews for chapter nine, so I would like to say a BIG thank you to 

**Dreaming-Sensations  
TJ **and  
**Founders Child  
**for reviewing my last chapter, and everyone else who reviewed the other chapters, and now I have a cliff hanger for you and I want five  
reviews before I update,-insert evil laughter here-.


	11. Chapter 11

Escape

Chapter eleven

The survivors of the battle found them like this, the Order had won over all but many people had been lost in the fight. Hermione cradled Harry's head in her lap as she cried, she stroked his hair and the others looked on. Dumbledore hurried forward, he checked all the vital signs and smiled.

Hermione saw this and was enraged, she knew the two had been fighting before his death but to smile … it was too much for her, she exploded in a fit of rage. "How dare you, you let him die, you brought him back to die and now your smiling, how cold are you."

Dumbledore placed a reassuring hand upon her shoulder to calm her down "He is not dead, he is weak and close to death but he has not crossed over yet, we may still be able to save him. Mrs Granger, I need you to go and fetch Draco, Glory and Gavin, they must remain at the castle."

She nodded and ran off to do as she had been told to do while Harry was moved to the hospital wing. Draco mean while was playing with the twins in the hotel room, his thoughts could not leave Harry, he couldn't believe that he had let him go.

At the sound of a knock on the bedroom door he rushed to it begging that it would be Harry on the other side, he would be smiling and happy, they would kiss and everything would be alright again.

When he opened the door and saw that it as in fact Hermione on the other side he collapsed to the floor and cried, "Please tell me he's not dead."

Hermione helped him up and put him on the bed, "He's not dead." She said and a light shone from Draco's eyes, the light of hope, she saw it clearly and felt the need to explain further. "He's weak, he decapitated Voldermort but he was hit by the killing curse, Dumbledore wants you to go back to the castle, all of you."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I made a promise to Harry."

"Will you not go and see him? I'm sure you could come back here afterwards."

"Yes, I have to see him."

So Hermione helped gather up the children and they travelled together back to Hogwarts, it was a slow drive as Hermione insisted upon driving at the speed limit (they couldn't apperate with the twins) but they finally got there. They drove right up to the great oak doors and got up, wizards and witches everywhere were burying bodies, Draco shielded the eyes of both of his children and headed inside.

At once they were the centre of attention, Remus came up to them and began to coo over Gavin. "How cute, whose are they?" he asked.

"They are Harry's and they are mine." He said and everyone looked startled at this.

"You mean to say that … you and Harry …"

"That's how babies are made." Draco said irritably looking around or the headmaster.

"You came here to see him didn't you?"

"Your deduction skills amaze me, why would I be here otherwise?"

"He's not here, we had to transfer him to St Mungo's, the injuries he sustained were too much for Poppy to handle."

"Can you arrange a port key to take us there?"

"Can't you apperate?"

"With two children in tow?"

"Right, I'll arrange one now."

Draco was soon at Harry's side, being told exactly what was going on by one of the medi-witches in charge of looking after Harry. "There is a possibility that he'll never wake up, the longer that he stays in his coma the less likely it is that he'll wake up."

"But there is a chance."

"There is always a chance, however small."

"How big a chance does he have?"

"Not very big I'm afraid, there is a fifteen percent chance that he'll wake up, his body might struggle to recover from two hits of the killing curse, but Harry is strong and he's fighting."

"Can we see him?"

"Are these children his?"

"Yes, his and mine so can we see him?"

"Of course"

The room that Harry had been put in had been painted a cheery shade of yellow, it did nothing to improve Draco's mood as he entered very slowly. He held the hands of both Glory and Gavin and walked at their slow paces. He hated the idea that they were going to see their mother like this but he had to see Harry and he wouldn't let them out of his sight.

He sat on the edge of the bed with the twins next to him. He leant forward and whispered ever so softly, "I'll keep my promise and I'll be waiting for you when you wake up, we'll have the life that you've always wanted and we'll have it together."

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter, there is only one more to go now and to get it I want five reviews. I love all you guys who reviewed, thank you, thank you, thank you. I love getting feedback from you guys, it makes my day. xxxxxx 


	12. Chapter 12

Escape

Chapter twelve

**Five years later**

Draco had kept his promise that he had made to Harry and had bought a house in Grantown where they had remained raising the twins.

Today was the day that Glory and Gavin were due to start school, they may have been twins but they were two very different people. Glory had blonde hair and green eyes, she came across as very quite and preferred to keep herself to herself where on the other hand Gavin had dark hair and pure silver eyes, he was very outspoken and more independent than his sister.

Draco knew about the prophecy about one being good and the other evil but he chose to ignore it, he couldn't believe that either of his two perfect little darlings could become the new power of evil.

It was as he was loading Glory and Gavin into Harry's old car that an owl arrived for him carrying a letter. His heart missed a beat … it was from St Mungo's.

He didn't dare to open it; he hid it from the children and drove them to school. He wouldn't have their first day interrupted, they needed some sense of normalcy, they didn't need to hear what condition their 'mother' was in on this particular morning.

He delivered warnings about muggles and how they would react to magic and such, basically telling them not to do any before delivering them to the appropriate place and then heading straight back to the car to read the letter.

With shaking hands and a heart beating so fast he could feel it against his rib cage he opened the letter, inside was a short note that Draco had to read over three times before the information contained within it sunk it.

_Dear Mr Malfoy_

_We are pleased to inform you that in the early hours of the morning Mr Potter regained consciousness for three hours before going back to sleep, however his condition has improved drastically and he is expected to awake fully this afternoon. _

_St Mungo's staff_

Draco sat and stared, it had been five years and he had almost given up all hope of ever seeing Harry alive again, after twelve months he had stopped going to the hospital altogether, preferring to focus on the twins rather than dwelling on something out of his hands. He could hardly control himself from jumping for joy at this news.

He raced home, hardly caring for the speed limit on any of the roads, he had no time for small town rules, he had to see Harry, nothing was going to stop him. As soon as he arrived home he apperated straight to St Mungo's, he knew he shouldn't have left the twins in Scotland on their own but they were in school so they would be fine.

When he reached Harry's room he saw his lover's eyes, not as bright as they had once been but still as expressive, they watched him and when his tired brain registered who it was he smiled.

Draco ran forward and hugged him, kissing whatever part of his face he could reached, Harry having just woken up was a little confused why he was being slobbered over.

"Draco …"

"Yes Harry"

"I'm okay you know, I'm not going any where."

"I'm so happy your okay, I missed you so much."

"Where are the children?"

"They're in school baby; I took them there this morning."

"School … but they're only 10 months old."

"Oh honey, you've been in a coma for the past five years, today was their first day at school, but I kept your promise, Dumbledore hasn't touched them."

"Five years …"

"But you did it, you saved us."

"I killed Voldermort … I remember."

"I was so scared that you wouldn't make it, I missed you so much, I don't want you to ever scare me like that again, do you hear me?"

"Do you think I can leave?"

"I don't know, I'll ask."

"Okay, thank you, I'd like to pick up my babies from school … I can't believe it's been five years."

"Neither can I."

The staff were very reluctant to allow Harry to leave, they had been told to tell Albus Dumbledore when he awoke, Draco strictly forbid that and Harry backed him up on that count so they didn't. They flooed back to Grantown as Harry wasn't up to apparition; he was struggling to walk let alone do anything else.

Draco settled him down on the sofa and lit a fire in the grate with his wand as it was becoming quite chilly, "Do you want anything?" He asked after placing a soft kiss upon Harry's lips.

"Yeah, a sandwich, whatever you have really, I'm not too fussed."

Harry devoured everything that Draco brought for him, after being fed on a tube for five years Draco wasn't surprised at his huge appetite and as he watched Harry's cheeks gained colour and he seemed to become livelier.

Draco couldn't have been happier at the sight of his lover who seemed to be recovering pretty quickly despite it all. However their was a little worry in the back of his mind, one that kept reminding him that before he went to fight Voldermort he wanted to escape, not just from him but the entire wizarding world and he was paranoid that Harry would make him leave again now that he was better.

"Harry…"

"Yeah"

"What's going to happen now, I mean with us."

"I don't know, I'm not to keen on deep thought at the moment, I'm still getting used to everything, like how long it's been, everything's changed."

"I'm not putting pressure on you but … I need to be apart of your life, the twins lives."

"I'm not running away again Draco; I don't have the strength to keep running."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Allowing me to stay, I do love you Harry, I never stopped."

"Thank you for never giving up hope that I'd recover, also for taking care of our babies, and mostly for not letting Dumbledore near them."

Harry and Draco walked down to the primary school together holding hands and generally talking, Draco sharing the memories of the past five years, telling Harry what had happened and letting him know what he had missed.

They stood in the playground with the other parents waiting. When the moment came that the children came running out Harry's nerves were all over the place, he squeezed Draco's hand for reassurance.

At first neither Glory or Gavin noticed him, it took them a moment to realise who it was standing next to their father. When their brains clicked, they hugged him. Their happiness overwhelming them.

"Dad, I can't believe this, you're alright."

"And you're both so grown up, I can't believe it."

"I think we all deserve a treat, I'm taking you all out for a meal tonight to celebrate Harry's homecoming."

The twins cheered and the family of four began to head back home, a lot of the other parents, used to seeing Draco around were all whispering to each other as they passed. They were all wondering who this man was that was accompanying Draco.

"What did you tell them, about their mother?" Harry asked as they let themselves into their home.

"I simply told them that, their father, my partner was in the hospital and my cousin agreed to be a surrogate mother for the twins."

"So … you know a lot of the people around town?"

"Only a few other parents, the twins have quite a few friends here, well Gavin does, Glory is a little shyer than her brother."

"Are they … I mean, the prophecy … are they …opposites?"

"Harry, I can't and won't lie to you, they are but I have never witnessed or indeed heard anything backing up what Dumbledore says, I don't believe that it will come true."

"Ah, good, since we're on the subject." Dumbledore said as he stepped out of the fire and joined the two in the living room, the twins were upstairs doing their homework so fortunately didn't witness this, or the shocked expressions on their parent's faces.

Harry stood up, his strength finally finding him again, "Get out of my house!" He said to Dumbledore, a hint of fierceness in his voice. Draco stood beside him to show that he too supported Harry's decision.

"Now, now, Harry, we need to discuss what you intend to do about the prophecy."

"I'm doing anything about it, not until I have to, they are five years old, I refuse to let their lives be as horrid as mine was. My children will grow up loved and free to be children. I will deal with the prophecy if and when I have to. Until that time you are to leave us in peace, I have done what I was born to do by destroying Voldermort and now I am going to live my life in peace."

"And what of Mr. Malfoy, I assume that the two of you will be staying together, especially since he has done such a wonderful job taking care of the twins and keeping them from me while you were away."

"Not that it's any of your business but yes, we will be staying together, I don't want to see or hear from you until it is time for Glory and Gavin to go to Hogwarts."

"As you wish, you will hear from me in six years then."

And with that the headmaster departed, he would of course keep his promise and leave the happy couple to live their lives until it was time for the two children to attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and the prophecy was activated.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

I thought you guys deserved the new chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I couldn't believe I got seven for the last chapter. There will of course be a sequel, how could there not be but nothing is really going to happen in the six years between the end of this story to the beginning of their Hogwarts years so it seemed silly to just have a new chapter beginning six years later. I'll start the sequel soon don't worry but I need to finish my other stories first. xxxxxxxx 


End file.
